London 2012, The Time of Their Lives
by Luuh2311
Summary: Some people think working in the sports world is easy. All the challenges, the battles, the fighting are not seen, the effort, the hard training. But sometimes it's all worth it. Like when it brings you the love of your life. Bella, an US volleyball player, meets her friend's brother, Edward, an UK swimmer. What started as an affair will be the gold medal of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

When Alice Cullen decided she wanted to play volleyball and got in the school's team, Edward was both amused and bemused. Amused because he thought his little sister, the pixie-like girl that was smaller than all other girls in school, wouldn't get in the team. After all how could she play volleyball and succeed if she was the smallest of the team. But she could, and although she wasn't tall, she was strong and fast, and the team got a perfect player who soon became captain. But he was bemused because then all his friends liked to watch his little sister, running and jumping in those tiny little shorts that should be forbidden. Forbidden for his sister of course, he always liked on the other girls.

Sometimes he wondered if Alice only got into volleyball because of his own success on sports. He had always been fast, but found that he was fast and good inside the water, since he was a small boy. His dad, a doctor, put Edward and Alice on swimming classes because it was good for their health. But while Alice didn't find it fun, swimming only the way the coach told her to, Edward discovered a new passion. He soon got into competitions, and called a lot of attention with his abilities inside the water.

And as he turned better and known in the sports world, Alice also attracted attention. And soon the sports weren't pastimes, but jobs. Alice got into a local team, got a spot as reserve player of the national team and then as official. Edward was already on international championships and bringing medals home. They became Britain's gold twins, although they weren't twins.

And when the Olympics would be home, they couldn't be happier. It meant an important competition with family close, not worrying on who could be there and who couldn't. If their parents would be able to take a break from work to travel to watch them. It meant they didn't have to adapt to the competition's location. And it also meant they would have Great Britain watching every move.

So, Edward was bemused by his sister's job again. It was the day of the opening ceremony, and she was practicing that morning. Their family wanted to throw a party after the ceremony, since it would be the last chance for them to have fun before it was all business and nervous on the run for medals. And while he and his parents were organizing the party, Alice had been practicing. But by lunch she should be back and she wasn't. So, Edward went to the gymnasium and after his sister saw him and gestured for him to wait, he sat in the bleachers watching both courts. But specially court number two. Apparently, Russia's team was practicing too, and the view of crouched, tiny-shorts-clothed, tall, lean, Russian blonds, was very… seductive. He had lost his interest on court number one after Alice's crouched the second time, attracting the attention of a few men present and photographers. While he admitted he knew his sister was good looking, he didn't go nowhere close admittance that she could be sexy, even though a lot of people, and sports magazines, thought so.

Once Alice's team was finished they spoke for a couple minutes with their coach, and while Edward headed to the court, Alice came jogging with her bag on her back. She was all sweaty but had a beaming smile.

"We can do it. We'll get the gold!" she said in greeting.

"Glad you think so" he said chuckling while getting her bag. "We have to go, a lot to do before the ceremony"

"Wonder Twin #2!"

Their heads snapped up and Edward frowned as an unknown man jogged to them. He was tall and buffed, with tan skin and a blindingly white beaming grin. Alice grinned and walked to him, greeting him with a hug. Apparently she was Wonder Twin #2. He spun her around and she giggled while telling him to put her down. He put her down and Edward watched them talk. By the accent he was American, and from what he got they hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black… He's a volleyball player. I met him in Guadalajara. He's Bella's boyfriend" she said to her brother. "Jake, this is my brother…"

"Wonder Twin #1" he laughed while extending his hand. "Sorry, dude. The nickname caught on the US Olympic committee"

"Nice to meet you" Edward answered not knowing what to say about the stupid nickname.

"Where is Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's in the gym, warming up. The team has practice in ten minutes" Jacob told her.

"Oh, I'll wait for her then!" Alice said and looked at Edward. "You can go if you want"

He shrugged, planning to escape as soon as politely possible. Jacob said he was going lunching and they agreed to meet at the ceremony that night. Edward and Alice sat in the bench on the side of the court, watching as the Russians continued to play while waiting for Alice's American friend. She explained to Edward she met Bella on the FIVB world championship in 2010 and they kept contact through emails and Facebook. Then they met again in Guadalajara the previous year during FIVB World Cup and the Pan Am Games. Edward hadn't gone with her because he was training, preparing for competitions. Alice had been on vacations and decided to go to Mexico to watch the games. There she met Bella's boyfriend, Jacob, who is also a volleyball player of the US team.

Edward was too engrossed on the crouching and jumping blond Russians to notice the brunette walking into the court and after spotting Alice running to her. Alice squealed and jumped to hug the tall girl. Edward stood up to greet his sister's friend. Alice clung to her, almost being lifted by the girl that was taller than her, and talked so fast neither Edward nor Bella could perfectly understand everything. Bella smiled at Edward, silent telling him she would greet him better once the pixie let got of her.

Bella had heard all about Alice's brother from the pixie, and had seen him on sports news and such. She had a boyfriend, so she would never admit aloud, but Edward was much more attractive. While Jake was pure manliness, muscles and all, Edward seemed… softer. Tall, and lean, with muscles stretching his t-shirt, and if it wasn't photoshop on the pictures she had seen, perfect abs and long, muscular legs. He was graceful, and would be a prince charming, while Jake would be a hot huntsman. As she had read somewhere, in Britain's sports scenario, he was the next Beckham, handsome and gold bringer.

As Alice finally pulled back and the girls began to talk, Edward took the opportunity to really see Bella. She was perfectly fit for a volleyball player, skinny but not underweight, lean but not weak. She was wearing tiny black spandex shorts, much alike Alice's, except hers seemed sexy to Edward. With a loose, mint green shirt, a blue sports bra peeking out, hair pulled in a messy ponytail, knee-length white socks and white and blue training sneakers, she had made Edward very uncomfortable under the jeans he was wearing. She was tall, only seven inches smaller than him, her long legs seemed to be 60% of her height. The contrast between the lightly tanned skin and the mint green top was enticing, and Edward wondered if hot colors would also look well on her or if it was only cold colors.

"Edward" Alice said, snapping his attention away from Bella's hips. Alice had seen how Edward looked at Bella, and while she wouldn't mind if they hooked up, Bella had Jake, her boyfriend for years. And she lived across the ocean, which could be a little complicated. "This is Isabella Swan"

"Nice to meet you" Edward said smiling at her while extending his hand.

"You too. Call me Bella" she said smiling back.

She threw her bag in the bench they had been sitting and Edward sat down next to it, hoping the budge on his jeans would be more discreet like that.

"Bella stole the world cup from us last year" Alice said as Bella dug into her bag for something.

"Well, you had stolen the championship in 2010" Bella said with a smile.

"She got 4th place on Guadalajara" Alice told her brother, "and she's the youngest captain ever in the US team, with 21-years-old"

"What else will you tell him about me?" Bella laughed. "I was born in September, I weight 125 pounds and I am 5'5'' feet tall… My middle name is Marie and it's after my grandma, did Wikipedia tell you that?" she teased.

"No… but FIVB records did tell me your middle name" Alice laughed. "I feel like you're my sister, Edward has to know you!"

"Tell me, is she always that excited or just when I am around?" Bella asked Edward.

"She's always excited, but you make it worse" he said grinning.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year, I have the right to be excited" Alice said.

"Alright" Bella shrugged getting the protective pads and propping her leg on the bench to slip it on her knees.

"Worked on the spiked ball?" Alice asked while watching the rest of Bella's team come in the court.

"I wouldn't tell the opponent, Alice" Bella laughed.

"Oh, come on! I'll tell you something… I am better on my digs"

"That's great to know" Bella said and smirked with Edward.

"You are so paranoid" Alice grumbled.

"When my team kicks your ass because of that bit of information you shared, we'll talk about paranoia" Bella said.

"You can dream on kicking our ass, but the cup is the last time you get victory over us. This is our year, we're home, and we'll get the gold" Alice said confidently with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, pixie" Bella chuckled as she changed legs to put the left knee pad.

She grinned at Edward who was smiling at their interaction. He looked down at her legs, and Bella became aware that she kind of was giving him a show as she propped her legs by his side. She finished putting on the pad and put her leg down, and unconsciously, her eyes went to his crotch. And there it was the evidence that he had enjoyed the show. She blushed and while he gave her an apologetic/embarrassed smile, she smiled shyly at him.

"Who is the new assistant coach?" Alice asked Bella, not paying attention to her brother and her friend. Her eyes were locked on the blond, tall, and very American guy talking to a player and Bella's coach.

"That's Jasper Hale" Bella said without looking while taking off the band that was holding her hair up. She shook her head, and Edward felt like a teenager watching her body – mostly her breasts – move in a delicious way.

And again, she caught him. Although she was used to attention, after all she was on the US volleyball team, and men loved to watch them, take pictures and such, she felt flattered that such a handsome man, that had known volleyball players half of his life, was giving her attention. Especially considering she had no make-up and was sweaty from an hour in the gym.

"I'm going to go there and welcome him to London" Alice said.

Bella watched with amusement her friend skip over to her assistant coach. A few teammates turned, watching Alice Cullen with a confused frown; after all she was the opponent. Bella was sure Alice would welcome Jasper very well to England. She sat down next to Edward and got her fingers support. After all the hard training leading to the Olympics her fingers were sore with the mere mention of practice.

"So… Huge responsibility, competing at home" she said conversationally to Edward.

"Yeah… But my coach said to forget about that and relax, that stress isn't going to take me anywhere… I'm trying to do as he said" he said watching as she slipped on the supports with ease and without looking, as if it was a second nature of hers already.

"Yeah, that is a great advice" she smiled.

"What about you? Enjoying London?"

"Not really. We arrived a week ago, and basically only saw the hotel, the gymnasium and the restaurant close by" she shrugged. "Alice told me it would be a good idea to come earlier to enjoy the town but I was training"

"That sucks" he said with a frown. "Where do you live again?"

"Santa Barbara, L.A. I grew up in Arizona, but then I got a scholarship in UCLA"

"Well, that is very different from London" he chuckled. "Maybe you could stay after the games and take a break"

"Maybe" she grinned.

"Or do you have to work on the spiked ball?" he grinned.

"Shh" she said and leaned closer. "My spiked ball is awesome already, it's killer. But don't tell" she playfully.

"Ok, I won't…" he smirked. "If we go on a dinner tomorrow night"

She considered. Jake would have a game tomorrow, and she was sure he would go to his room and sleep until the next day as it was his routine. She hadn't done anything outside volleyball, and she was sure she would love to go out tomorrow, especially with Edward.

"Dinner where?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I still don't know…" he smiled. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Hm… What should I wear?" she asked standing up as she saw the team gather.

"Dress casually" he shrugged. What was with women and dressing up?

"I don't know… I have a boyfriend" she said shaking her head.

"You were considering" he retorted inclining his head. She was almost saying yes, why was she changing her mind?

"Ahn, okay. Tomorrow, at seven" she said and smiled shyly.

He grinned at her and watched her walk to her teammates. Alice soon joined him in the bench and without a word they both had agreed on staying and watching Bella and her team. Edward had great pleasure on discovering that Bella was better than any Russian. Not technically, because he wasn't paying attention to the game at all. His eyes were locked on Bella and wondered why he had never seen or heard of her before.

"You know, she's known as Volleyball Vixen in America" Alice commented with a smirk as her brother ogled her friend. "And Playboy wanted her on a photoshoot"

That got his attention. His head snapped in her direction and then back to Bella's back. His fingers itched to use his phone to google that bit of information.

"Did she?" he asked distractedly as she dove on the ground to dig.

"What?"

"Did she pose for Playboy?" he asked impatiently.

"No, you pervert!" she teased. "But perhaps if you wish a little bit harder her clothes will disappear"

"Hm?" he said not paying attention to his sister, again.

"Stop staring at her ass!" she laughed.

He shot her a glare and tried to keep his eyes away from Bella, just to prove Alice wrong. But of course, his eyes were back on her five minutes later, fantasizing.

An hour later Bella walked to them with a tired smile. She was all sweaty and Edward's mind was in the gutter.

"You are great" Alice said as she gave her a towel and water bottle.

"Thanks. You know, your presence is getting on the coach's nerves, he doesn't like being watched by the opponent" Bella said with a smile.

"Well, if Jasper tried to get me out of here I wouldn't mind" Alice said smirking.

"Pervert" Bella laughed.

Unconsciously, Edward reached and pulled a wet, sticky, strand of hair from her forehead. Both women looked at him in shock, Bella blushing and Alice with a bit of amusement. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and reached for Alice's bag. They were supposed to have left over an hour ago and that seemed a great excuse to leave, before he embarrassed himself even more.

"Hey, tonight, after the ceremony, we're throwing a party. Why don't you come?" Alice said.

"Alright" Bella said smiling.

"I'll text you the address later and… Tell Jasper he's invited too" Alice smirked.

"I will" Bella laughed.

Alice stepped away and Edward hesitated. Bella smiled at him, seeing his embarrassment and it seemed to sooth him. He grinned back and with a nod, he turned and followed Alice out.

After a shower, four hours of rest, Bella woke up to get ready for the ceremony. All American athletes had special clothes for the occasion, and Bella put aside what she would wear at Alice's party, since she wasn't in the mood to go to a British party in USA team's uniform. She wondered if she would have the chance to talk or see Alice at the ceremony. And Edward. Probably not, since there would be thousands of athletes. Alice had send her the address of the party and told her she would see her there. After make-up, hair and putting on the clothes, she joined the team, that joined US Olympic committee, and they all headed for the stadium. While it was the biggest confusion she had ever seen, it was a beautiful event. And she did get a glimpse of Edward, but he was talking to his friends and hadn't seen her. It was like she couldn't get fast enough back to the hotel. She was being silly, and stupid. She had Jake. Jake made her happy. Maybe not like when they started dating, but she was happy. It was easy, simple. They fit, there was never a problem between them. He was stable.

So why was she starting to have a crush on Edward Cullen? Who was British, her country's opponent on the game? Who lived across the ocean? Who probably was only after a quick affair?

As she quickly got ready for the party, putting on her best dress – a bluish green Herve Leger A-line bandaged dress – with killer black heels and a red leather jacket, while her boyfriend slept in another room to rest for a game, she found an answer. Because Jake was stable. A relationship should be like an echocardiogram. It should have its ups and downs, there should be difficulty, problems and wonderful moments. But her relationship with Jake was like a flat line, no downs, but no ups either. And Edward Cullen, the most ineligible man she could get, would definitely make that echocardiogram look like a heart attack.

And that was why she made sure she looked smoking hot before leaving the hotel and getting a cab.

Edward busied himself with welcoming people and making small talk. His aunts and uncles had arrived before the ceremony, so thankfully he didn't have to talk to them during the party so much. The traditional down-memory-lane talk with relatives was more than irritating and embarrassing. He had found a peaceful corner where he could talk to his cousin, Emmett, without any relative or Alice's friend interrupting for a photo or autograph. It annoyed him. Since he only had a competition in three days, his coach had freed him of any responsibilities and told him to enjoy that night before focusing on the competition. He was telling Emmett about Bella, and his cousin seemed amused.

"Do you remember that in high school you hated anything related to volley? Your sister was always in those skimpy uniforms, her teammates annoyed you and all your friends loved to watch Alice training?" Emmett laughed. "And now you are enjoying volleyball and its… benefits" he smirked, making clear what kind of benefits he was talking about.

"Well, she is very beautiful" Edward shrugged as he played with the beer bottle.

"What was her name again?"

"Bella… Isabella Swan"

"From the US team?" Emmett asked amusedly and Edward nodded. "Tall, lean curvy, brunette? Really hot, yet with that innocent look going on?"

'Yes" Edward said frowning. "How…?"

"Well, I did read the articles your sister always sends to family about her games and stuff, and I remember that girl… She was smoking hot" Emmett smirked. "And she just walked in and is looking around"

Edward turned around and smiled as he saw Bella. She seemed a bit lost. Probably because she was in a sea of English people while she was American athlete, and Alice's opponent. His mother went to greet her, and by the smile the woman wore and how warmly she welcomed Bella in, he guessed Alice talked a lot about Bella. He walked to her and she smiled at him as she saw him behind his mother. She was almost towering over the motherly figure Esme Cullen was. Bella was using high heels, making her as tall as he was, maybe only losing by an inch.

"Oh, Edward! Great! Show Bella around, get her a drink" Esme said happily. "I have to talk to your grandaunt, or the woman will bother Carlisle forever about my welcoming skills"

Edward nodded absentmindedly to his mother, his mind only on the beautiful woman smiling at him. She wore a short dress that hugged her upper body and had flared skirt, showing off her long legs, and revealing her cleavage, that was almost popping from the tight bodice, as he could see under the red leather jacket. Her hair was down but pulled aside, revealing the neck that he had thought of ravaging all afternoon. And if possible those fuck-me heels made her legs look longer, yet she was still graceful. He offered her his arm, and guided her to the corner he had been with Emmett. They stopped a few times, introducing her to friends and family in few words; all surprised when her accent made it clear she was American. He got her one of those fruity drinks his sister had made and they finally reached the peaceful corner, but Emmett wasn't there anymore.

"You look stunning" he honestly said.

"Thanks" she said blushing. It was amazing how she could be confident on one moment, and get shy by a simple compliment.

"Alice must be walking around greeting guests"

"Oh, it's okay… I kinda of forgot to tell Jasper about her invitation so, I'm avoiding her" she laughed.

"Did you enjoy the opening ceremony?"

"Yes, it was wonderful… Crowded, and that's not my kind of thing but I liked it. What about you? I saw you talking to friends"

"We had fun… But it was very different from Beijing"

"Right, you were silver medalist there" she said sipping her drink.

"Did you use Wikipedia to know more about me?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course" she grinned, "How would I know I wasn't agreeing on going on a date with a psychopath?"

"What if I was?" he asked amusedly.

"Well, I would think you are a very… ahn, good looking psychopath/villain" she said blushing.

"You're playing with fire, Ms. Swan" he laughed.

"Why? Are you dangerous?" she grinned.

"Maybe… if you keep teasing me like that, beautiful" he said flirtingly.

She found out she liked very much of that, flirting. She had never flirted with Jake; they just happened one day and never stopped. Before she could come up with something, Alice found them and insisted they should stop secluding themselves and join the party. So, they sat on the couch together, talking to Edward and Alice's friends, drinking and joking. Somewhere in middle of the party, as the alcohol loosened their nerves and made them bolder, his hand found its resting place on her bare thigh, and soon hers was covering his. Between seductive looks, and lust-filled gazes, by the end of the night, they felt like they would burst into flames if they didn't touch each other. And that was why, holding hands, they sneaked out of the party, got a cab and went to his apartment.

As soon as he unlocked the door, with a lot of trouble since he didn't take his lips from hers, they stumbled in, chuckling, and he pressed her against the foyer's wall. He kicked the door closed and lifted her by the ass. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her legs around him, and her arms around his neck. He pushed off the leather jacket from her shoulders, and shrugged out of his. The jackets pooled on the floor, and soon there was a trail of his shirt, his shoes, her dress and bra on the floor to the couch. There he fell on top of her, and as she clung to him, scratching his back, he thrust into her, enjoying the friction even though he was still clothed from the waist down. He felt how wet she was and he felt proud of being able to turn her on so much. They rubbed against each other, awkwardly rolling around the small couch, dry humping like teenagers.

"Edward" she moaned as the jean-clad erection hit a particularly sweet spot.

"Damn, fucking shit" he growled on her shoulder. He was close, too close.

He pulled back and with her help, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She gave him a sexy smile – to him, in her mind it was just a smile – and reached for her shoes.

"No" he said huskily, "Those stay"

She bit her lip, and he kissed her hard. Her hands tugged the jeans and boxers down, only enough to free his erection from the uncomfortable confines. He groaned as he fingertips softly, hesitantly brushed against his shaft, and he thrust into her hand, encouraging her on. She wrapped her fingers around him, and pumped him twice before he pulled her hand away and held her wrists above her head. She blushed but soon the shyness went away as he slowly entered her. She moaned as she felt full of him, in one movement it was like he had hit all the right spots. His hold on her wrists loosened and his slipped his hands into hers, their fingers entwining as he slowly moved in and out of her. It was heaven. How could he after only a day know her body so well? How could she be perfect for him? He kissed her softly as their sweat-slick bodies slid against each other, building up pleasure for both of them.

"Edward" she moaned. "Oh, God… yes!"

She came, shaking and tightening around him. He froze for a moment, holding his weight up from her and focused on not coming. It could not be over, he needed more. He was addicted to her. Would he ever get enough? She was breathing heavy when she came down from the high, and she loosened her grip on his hair. It would have painful, but he was too distracted to notice the pain in his scalp. He smiled at her and gently kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her, never disconnecting their bodies. She hummed in appreciation as she wrapped her legs around him, and so, bringing him deeper inside of her. He pressed her against a wall when he couldn't wait anymore, and thrust hard into her, making her moan inside his mouth. He swallowed the sound that drowned out his groan of pleasure. She was so wet, so warm, so tight… He continued to thrust into her, fast, deep and hard against a wall, until she was on the edge of the cliff of pleasure again. Using only an arm to support her weight, he reached between them and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Come for me, baby" he whispered in her ear. The sexiest thing she had ever heard.

"Oh! Fuck!" she screamed out, banging her head against the wall as she came hard.

He held her tight, and as she came, he carried her the rest of the way to his room and set her down gently. She was exhausted. He had worn her down. And he was still hard inside of her. Wasn't she pleasing him? She looked into his eyes and only saw happiness, lust and pleasure as he hovered above her. A drop of sweat fell from his nose to her lips and she licked it, making his eyes go darker. Her fingers were slipping in the wet hair on the nape of his neck. She played with it while they caught their breaths.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

It was like any sound louder than that would burst their bubble of happiness.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked kissed her jaw and his fingers traced the back of her head.

"Definitely not" she giggled.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered and she blushed with shyness.

He grinned at her and kissed her. They didn't move their bodies during that kiss. The kiss was long, deep, slow, and innocent. It had nothing to do with lust or sex. Through that kiss, they connected in a way deeper than anything else. She gave him a tug and a gentle weak push, and he rolled over with her still in his arms. She smiled against his lips and pulled back a little. She pulled her hair in a messy knot, and he sat up, taking advantage of that to ravage her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his hands explored her body. She rested her forehead against his, sometimes they kissed, as she moved on top of him. His hands gripped her hips tight, guiding her down on him, harder, and faster.

"Oh, fuck" he groaned against her collarbone.

She cupped his face and kissed him. And as much as he would like to come right then, as much as his body was close to release, he held it back. He needed to feel her come again. He reached between them and again played with her clit. She bit his lip hard as her brains became goo from the pleasure. His growl brought her back and she let go of his lip, softly sucking on it and kissing him gently.

"You're so fucking good" he groaned in her shoulder and kissed it. "You need to come, baby"

"Oh, god, Edward!" she cried out as he put more pressure against her clit as he rubbed circles on it. "Like that! Hm"

His other hand cupped her breast as he softly bit her earlobe and she screamed his name as she came for the third time. That was a record for her. He tensed and held her tight against him as he released inside of her. They slowed down as they came down from their orgasms, and after they stopped, Edward slowly laid down, bringing her on top of him. They kissed as she pulled away and settled against his side, snuggling. She absentmindedly traced the contours of his pectorals and abs, down the happy trail and the V-shaped lines of his hips. He kissed her sweaty forehead and held her tighter.

"Want to take a shower?" he asked.

"No… I don't think I can walk right now" she said with a giggle.

"Is that a problem?" he asked chuckling.

"No, not at all. You can get me momentarily paraplegic anytime, Mr. Cullen"

He liked how that sounded. As if they had the freedom to be together wherever and whenever they wanted. They just had two weeks, during which they would be busy with competitions. And she had a boyfriend.

"I'm still taking you out to dinner tomorrow" he said.

"Good, I wasn't planning on canceling" she said and smiled up at him.

He pulled a strand of hair from her cheek and kissed her softly. Soon, both, exhausted, were asleep.

The next morning Edward woke up alone, and if it wasn't for her scent on the pillows, his scratched back and a note, he would have thought it was all a dream.

_Pick me up at seven?  
xxx B._

In the back of the post-it was a phone number. He got up, and walked to the living room. Her clothes were gone from the floor, but his were still on the same place. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans and saved the number on it, but didn't throw away the post-it. He took a long shower before heading out to his parents' house to help with the party's cleaning up. Of course, as soon as he entered, there was someone to tease him. While his cousin Emmett applauded and whistled, his sister ran a couple steps up in the staircase and held up an imaginary microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The worst discreet-sneak-outer of the history of parties and the latest man to get lucky with the opponent!" she said and gave him a flourish. "Edward Cullen!"

His father smirked at him while his cousin continued to cheer, and his mother chastised Alice. His sister giggled and asked the 'lucky guy' where was the 'Yankee gal'. He explained she had left before he woke up but they had scheduled dinner. Alice then remembered Jacob had a game against Australia that afternoon, and Bella would probably attend. She didn't say anything, because by the look her brother was sporting, it looked like he was smitten, and reminding him that Bella had a boyfriend was probably not a good idea for his good mood. They cleaned up the house, and Emmett asked what they had to do now. Alice only had a game later, Edward was free the whole day and their parents had taken a short break from work for the Olympics. So, they just decided to chill at home until Alice's game. And of course, every few minutes his sister or his cousin teased him about his night. And he wasn't even a bit bothered.

Meanwhile, Bella was becoming paranoid. After sneaking out of Edward's apartment and getting a cab back to the hotel, she started to get nervous. She had amazing sex with Great Britain's swimmer Edward Cullen while her boyfriend was faithfully resting for a game. When she was almost in her room, a teammate was walking out of hers and eyed her suspiciously. Bella blushed as she realized she was doing the first walk of shame of her life.

"Hey… How was that party?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, ahn, great. Lots of whiskey, Alice had to put me in the guest room" Bella lied blushing.

"Well, take care of that hangover or the coach will kill you" the girl laughed and locked her door. "I'm going for a walk, see you!"

"See you!"

Bella quickly unlocked her door and entered, before anyone saw her. She sat in her bed with her head in her hands. What was she doing? While she couldn't regret the night she spent with Edward, she felt guilty about cheating on Jacob. He was always trustful, faithful. Never had he done anything that bothered her. In fact he was too perfect. The kind of guy any girl would want. He got her flowers, and took her out on weekends. He introduced her to his family and friends. He gave her compliments and even suggested she moved in with him if she didn't want to live in the university's dorms. They never fought or needed a break. And there she was, sneaking around his back, having sex with another man, while Jake was concentrated on the competition, as she should be too. She was taking stuff out of her jacket's pockets when there was a knock on the door. She had jumped a foot on the air as if she had been caught red handed. She took a deep calming breath and opened the door.

"Hey, babe"

She was too shocked to say anything to Jacob before he kissed her. She froze for a minute in his arms, and he pulled back wondering what was wrong. She gave him a weak smile and closed the door behind him.

"How was that party?" he asked.

He nuzzled her neck and she was terrified he with the thought that he probably could smell sex and Edward all over her. But he only smelled her and something else, that didn't give him a clue of anything.

"Ahn, it was alright"

He gave her a soft kiss and as his hands roamed, trying to take off her pajamas, he realized she wasn't in her old sweatpants and T-shirt. He pulled back and arched an eyebrow while eyeing her sexy dress. He definitely liked it, although he wasn't used to her wearing that kind of stuff.

"You went wearing this? Damn, baby, if I knew I would have gone to keep the men's drool away from you" he said and kissed her shoulder.

She felt conflicted. She didn't want to have him touching her on that moment, she was still on a high from Edward's touch, and she had been more than satisfied from the previous night. But she couldn't push Jake away without him getting suspicious. So, as he unzipped her dress and led her to the bed, she was thinking of ways she could stop him.

"Wait, Jake" she said as he started to pull off the dress from her. "Don't you have a game?"

"In more than two hours" he shrugged while kissed her collarbone, much like Edward, but Edward's touch was more enticing.

"But, Jake… Your coach said we shouldn't. And I'm tired from the party. Later, okay?" she said shakily. Was that a promise? And if so, would she keep it? Probably not, considering her plans for dinner.

"Fine" he groaned, rolling off of her.

She quickly got clothes from her bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She took a long one, scrubbing her skin until she was satisfied that there couldn't be traces of Edward on her anymore. She put on American flag printed denim shorts, a grey long-sleeved shirt and grey booties. She got out and Jake was waiting for her. He held her hand as they walked out of the room, took the elevator and met his teammates for lunch. He realized she was a bit jumpy and on edge, but he waved it off from his mind, considering it as nerves about the Olympics. And she hoped she was playing the innocent part of well enough. But she wondered for how long she would do that.

By sunset, Jake, his team, Bella and a few teammates that had gone with her to watch the game, were all back at the hotel. After celebrating for a couple of hours the victory, Bella finally was free. Jake's coach had sent the boys to rest since they had another game early morning. After a goodbye kiss, Bella went to her room. She took a quick shower and put on cut-off shorts, a red silk top, and leather vest with black sneakers. Just to tease Edward, she wore an American flag bangle, and put her wet hair in a ponytail. She hoped that was alright, since he hadn't told her if she should dress up or not. She had brought a limited selection of 'nice' clothes, and she had already worn part of it at the party. When she was finished applying her make-up, she put her stuff in her pockets – she always hated to carry bags – and realized she was five minutes late. Okay, still fashionably late. She walked out of her room, and of course she met her coach.

"Swan, going out?" he asked.

She felt her face go burning red as she thought of an innocent enough excuse.

"Ahn, yes, I wanted to go out, dinner… alone. To relax" she said nervously.

"No drinks" he said sternly, ignoring her stammering. "We have a game tomorrow at five"

"Yes, against Switzerland. I won't have a drop of alcohol, don't worry"

"And be back early…" he said and frowned at her make-up. "Is Black going? Celebrating the victory?"

"Ahn… no. He's resting, they have another game tomorrow" she said. "I'm going alone"

"Alone… okay" he shrugged. It wasn't any of his business as long as it didn't affect the team's performance. "Well, have a good night"

"Thank you, bye" she said quickly and walked away.

When she walked out of the hotel, looking for Edward, who was ready to text her since she was almost fifteen minutes late, she immediately spotted him. He was leaned against his car on the other side of the street. He had tried to look good and had surrendered to his sister's advice after her game earlier in the evening. So, he wore jeans, a black button-up and converses. Not what he usually would wear for a first date, but seeing Bella, he realized it was the best choice. She crossed the street and after a quick greeting with only a peck, he opened the car's door for her – after stopping her from walking around it, since she had embarrassingly forgotten the driver's side was switched in England – and quickly he got in and drove to a simple restaurant where they could have good food and talk calmly.

"I can't drink, I have a game tomorrow" she warned him as they got a table.

"It's alright, I avoid drinking before competitions too" he shrugged.

"You have something tomorrow?" she asked as they got their menus from the waitress.

The girl was younger than them, and it seemed she had recognized Edward because she was kind of staring at him, making both of them uncomfortable.

"Ahn, could you give us a couple minutes to choose?" Edward asked the girl awkwardly.

She blushed and nodded rapidly she walked away revealing she hadn't meant to stare.

"No, only on Monday" he smiled at Bella. "But tomorrow I do have something very important. Your game"

"Oh" she said blushing. She hadn't thought he would go watch her. Alice had promised she would, although Bella insisted she didn't have to, but Edward had never said anything. "Ahn, so, how was your day?"

"Pretty much boring. Only chilling with my family, watching the games. Yours?"

"Ahn, I went to lunch and then Jake's game" she said awkwardly.

"I know, I saw" he deadpanned.

He had watched the volleyball game, mostly because Emmett wanted to tease him about his American opponent, but because he wanted to see what it was about Jacob that attracted Bella. Bella had appeared on the screen twice. She and her friends had gotten seats right behind the American team bench, with the Olympic committee, and the first time she showed was when she said something to Jacob's coach, and the second was after their victory when Jacob jumped on the bench and kissed her, both with beaming smiles. Edward was boiling with jealousy, but he had contained it, remembering the little, pleasing fact that the fool had no idea that Edward had spent the night with his girlfriend and probably had given her one of the best nights of her life.

"Oh" was her answer again. Could this get any more awkward? Why did she bring up Jacob again? "Well, I couldn't watch Alice's game completely, but I got snippets of it, and I did see the ending. She was amazing"

"She really was" he said proudly.

They ordered and continued talking. He seemed very curious of her, asking all kinds of questions. She told him how she used to be a klutz when she was younger, how she lived between her dad and mom, changing schools almost every summer since Renée never settled somewhere for too long. Before she knew it she had told him all about getting a volley scholarship at UCLA, meeting Jake who pointed her out to a scout. And immediately after getting into college she was selected for the national team. She then insisting on hearing his story. He explained he started swimming lessons as a kid because his parents wanted him and Alice to do something healthy, and he had found a passion in it. He told her about how he used to hate anything related to volleyball because of his sister and she laughed as he explained. He told her about how he was able to finish college even though he had a lot of sports events to compete on, and how his Engineering major was still useless to him. The waitress asked him to sign a magazine after he paid their check and they walked out holding hands.

"Did you know that inside that magazine you are rated as 'a Beckham wannabe'?" Bella asked him teasingly.

"Really?" he asked frowning and then smirked at her. "How would you know? Do you buy every magazine that mentions me, Bella?"

"Oh, yes. Couldn't you tell? I'm a crazy stalker fan. I fantasize about you slick, wet body as you jump off of the pool" she said rolling her eyes and giggled. "No, it was just something that your sister told me and it made me laugh"

"Oh, so you don't fantasize about my hot, slick, wet body?" he asked smirking and pulled her to him.

"I never said hot" she said smiling.

"You implied" he shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I implied where?" she asked amusedly.

"Hm…" he kissed her jaw. "I think it was last night as you begged me to take you harder"

"Edward!" she gasped.

He laughed and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and got on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck, her body wrapped on his arms and pressed tight against his. He deepened the kiss and buried his hands on her back pockets, making her giggle on his mouth. They pulled back smiling.

"I've missed you. Is that crazy?" he asked her. Because he truly had. He had spent every minute of the day wishing he was with her.

"No… I've missed you too" she said honestly.

He gave her a peck and the let go of her so they could resume their walk. As he got her hand, he noticed the American flag bangle and held up her hand to point it out.

"You did just to tease me, didn't you?" he asked grinning.

"Yes" she laughed.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. To any outsider, they were just a happy couple.

"Well, we need to make it even"

"How so?" she asked amusedly.

He dragged her into a store, and although she protested, the only thing she could prevent was him spending more than fifty bucks on her. He bought her a necklace with a union jack heart pendant and put it on her before even paying for it. And chose a cropped union jack top telling her to wear it when she went to watch him. She was happy with the invitation decided to take it, but told him she would have to keep it hidden.

"Being close to your heart is good for me" he answered.

They walked out of the store, and continued on their walk back to the car. But after a steamy kiss inside the car, he didn't take her back to the hotel. He took her back to his apartment.

She had sneaked out the next morning, again. She had woke up late, not too late, but late enough to miss the first two sets of Jake's game. Edward had driven her back to her hotel, and after a goodbye kiss they agreed to meet in the gymnasium later. She was officially having an affair. After all, once you could pass up as a mistake. Two, as a weakness. But if they continued to see each other, as they apparently would, then it was an affair. Especially if she considered that she was falling out of love for Jacob, and in love for Edward. So, she quickly changed clothes – she had already taken a shower at Edward's, with him – and put on dark green super skinny jeans, a navy tank top, converses, and a USA set of bracelets. The necklace Edward had given to her was still on her neck, the pendant hidden under the neckline of her top. The weather had chilled a bit but nothing much, so she grabbed the jacket the committee had given her as American athlete and grabbed her bag with her uniform since she would probably just stay around the gymnasium until her game. She got a cab, and got just in time to see the final points of the third set. Jake's team was winning by two sets, but the other team had just won that one, and apparently the American team was having some hard time to win. Jake frowned as he saw her take a seat, wondering where the hell she had been. He had knocked on her door three times before leaving the hotel, had called her before the game started. Her coach said she had gone out alone, and Jacob was worried when no one heard from her. He tried to wave off his worries, taking them as consequence of the game's stress. Perhaps it was more distressing the fact that his teammates seemed a bit tense around him, and his coach had ushered him out of the hotel, into the car, and inside the dressing room. His coach was an exhibitionist, he liked to parade his 'gold-winners-players', so ushering them – well, Jake – not giving anyone time to take a single picture of him, was out of character. The team got back on the court for the fourth set, and Jacob served the ball, putting aside all his troublesome thoughts.

"Bella!"

Bella's head snapped up from the game and she looked around for a moment. She finally spotted Alice with her parents on the other side of the court. She waved widely, made heart shapes with her hands and arms and finally waved a flag that stated she didn't give a damn about who won that game. Bella laughed but immediately, her eyes scanned Alice's proximities, looking for Edward. She found him two chairs away from Alice, with his cousin, both talking. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned to her. She expected a small wave or even just a smile. But she only got a frown.

Edward realized she probably didn't know yet as he watched her completely normal behavior as people whispered gossips around her.

Bella gave him a small wave and he returned it, taking his phone from his pocket and deciding to warn her through a text. Bella smiled as she got her phone but then got confused with the message.

_We need to talk – E._

She frowned and looked at him, he tried to avoid looking at her, but his eyes every few seconds went to her for a moment. What did he want to talk about? We need to talk? That didn't seem good. In fact, that seemed to her like something someone who would break up would say. Was that it? Was he 'breaking up' whatever they had? She felt hurt and sad, and even angry. But maybe it wasn't… Maybe that was some kind of booty call. Although it made her happier than the other possibility, she knew they couldn't meet. She had lost half of the game already, and Jacob would probably want to lunch. There were cameras and the American committee's staff all around. She couldn't just disappear in a corner with Edward and then come back half hour later.

_Not now. I can't – B._

She saw him read her answer and he shot her a frown before typing something. She put away her phone before she got the answer and decided to pay attention to her boyfriend's game. After over an hour and two sets, US team won the game with three sets. Jake gave Bella a quick wave before running into the dressing room and she waited for him. Bella was getting paranoid all over again. It was like the Saturday morning, when she thought everyone was watching and people knew. She could feel people watching her. Jacob and the team took a little while to walk out of the dressing room, and Jacob was tense when he met her. He barely greeted her before taking her away from the team – before she could congratulate his teammates – and taking shortcuts out of the gymnasium. He took her back to the hotel, barely saying a handful of words to her as she congratulated him for the game and apologized for being late.

"Why were you late?" he asked as they got out of the cab and entered the hotel.

"I… I slept in" she said. Not a complete lie, she had slept in, except with someone else.

"Hm" was Jacob's answer as he led her to the hotel's restaurant.

They ate in silence and her paranoia got worse. The feeling of being watched never disappeared and Jake was strange.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just… not satisfied with the game" he lied and gave her the best smile he could muster.

"Jake" she laughed and reached for his hand. "You won. Sure, you had some difficulty, but you all played wonderfully well, and you won, that's what matters. Now, you just need to relax a little, and focus on the next game"

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged.

After lunch, she took the shortest nap of her life and then took a long shower before meeting with the team. She found the team already gathered in the lobby, and they seemed to have had a discussion with the coach and the representative of the committee. She greeted everyone and asked what was going on. They just said they were discussing statistics. They went to the gymnasium and got in the dressing room. On the way, Bella had seen a lot of photographers, more than the usual. She got in the dressing room, but on her dark navy spandex shorts, her red sports bra, a red Nike top that said 'Just Do It USA', her knee high white socks and her white and black trainer sneakers. The nerves were already setting in, and although she knew she had to calm down and keep her head on the game, she was freaking out about her first Olympic game. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and slipped on her kneepads. She saw her phone's screen lighting up in her bag, but she already knew who would be calling. Either her mother and she would get her even more nervous, or Edward and she would get more nervous as well. She didn't need that right now. She was already on edge. The team stretched up on the dressing room and got out less than a minute before the court was open for them to warm up. They got seated in the bench, and talked to the coach a little. Jasper approached her and offered her a bottle of water.

"Deep breaths. This is just like any intercollegiate game" he said crouching in front of her.

"Except for the cameras, the people and the fact I'm competing with Asians" she laughed nervously.

"Well, the cameras you should have though better of it before…" he muttered.

"What?" she asked since she didn't heard him alright with all the sound of music and people.

"Nothing" he said louder. "Just focus on bringing a medal home, darlin'"

"I'll try" she smiled.

She changed into the red uniform shirt, and used support on the fingers that bothered her the most. The game was announced in French, English, Spanish and Portuguese and after the referees took their places the teams were allowed to enter. Bella would start by the net, and Ashley was serving. The ball went flying to the other side of the net and immediately, her mind was set on the game.

Edward sat beside his sister, both watching the game intently. While Alice watched and supported as Bella's friend, as a volleyball lover and player, Edward watched and supported as Bella's lover, friend, a simple outsider on the sport – although he and his family had more volleyball acknowledge than most – and watched Bella searching for any signs of distress that would tell him she got their texts or that anyone told her. She went great on the first set, making two good serves, one dig, and three blocks, and winning the set point with a spiked ball. The teams gathered with their staff and rehydrated while talking statistics and strategies.

"They will win, this is easy" Alice said to her brother. Although he nodded, his eyes never left Bella's back. She knew that in that moment the game wasn't his biggest worry, he was worried about Bella's career, reputation and their relationship, whatever that was. He had spent the day worrying about her after finally answering his phone after he dropped her off at her hotel. "Don't worry, Edward, things will work out" she tried to reassure him but he wasn't even listening to her anymore.

Bella drank half bottle of water as the coach instructed them to start to use the central of the opponent's court since they weren't covering it.

"Bella, use that arm to attack too, we need attack, we can't win only on defense, alright?" he said.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Okay, great. You're doing great, now go, let's win this shit and bring me gold"

The girls high fived the coach and Bella took one last look at the bleacher behind their bench, but Jacob still wasn't there. Was this some kind of revenge for getting late to his game that morning? With a frown she went back to the court, and took the ball to serve. She bounced on the ball a couple times before she threw it in the air and jumped to hit it. She ran forward as the opposite team saved the ball and the setter set the play. Their block worked, but after a dig from the other side of the net, a spike ball came to their side. She dove on the ground and saved the ball, and after a soft touch on the ball from their setter, Bella jumped by the net and used all her strength to hit the ball to the ground, marking the first point of that set. The crowd cheered and as she took the congratulations from her teammates she spotted Alice on the bleachers. She smiled as she saw Alice and Edward watching the game, watching her intently, and got the ball to serve again.

In the middle of the second set, she had seen Jacob arrive but didn't let him distract her. They won that set too, and she hoped the next would be the last. It was strange to be in the court. On one side she had Edward watching, on the other she had Jacob. She felt all eyes on her and she was fighting to keep her focus on the game.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jasper asked as she sat down reaching for a bottle of water.

"Yeah, yeah" she shrugged.

"How are the ribs?"

When she and Ashley had gone to get a ball, they had crashed against each other and Ashley had fallen on top of her ribs. She had continued to play, although she knew she would be really sore the next day.

"It's fine, nothing a victory won't cure" she said smiling.

"So you better get it" he chuckled.

She stood up and turned to see Jake. He was watching her, expressionless. She frowned at him and thought of getting up on the bench and motioning him closer so she could ask him what was wrong, but she needed to keep her focus on the game. She shouldn't be worrying about Jacob. She turned to go back in court, and when she looked back over her shoulder she saw something that shocked her. Hate, disgust and hurt. She froze for a moment but then got to her spot on the court. Did Jake know? How? Did Edward tell him? Did Alice – if she even knew – slip? What if someone from the committee had seen her going out with Edward the previous night?

Needless to say, she lost a lot of balls as her mind drifted somewhere else from the court. Their coach asked for time out, and the rest of the team just stood aside as she talked to the coach, everyone knowing she was the problem. She looked at Jacob again, and he avoided looking at her, but when their eyes met, she got a glare.

"Bella!"

Her attention went back to her coach that had been talking to her.

"Sorry" she said mechanically.

"Focus" he ordered as the buzz signaled that time was out.

Everything seemed in slow motion. Did Jake knew or was she being paranoid again? And if she did, when and how? What would happen now? Had she thrown years of friendship and love away for an affair? For someone she didn't have a shot in hell on a relationship? Did she trade Jacob Black, the most suitable man for her, stable, the guy that wanted marriage, kids and growing old together for Edward…? She didn't even know his middle name or if he had one! Has she asked him? Did he answer? The necklace with the union jack pendant was burning on her skin under the shirt, and she felt guilty as hell. How could she do that to Jake? Jake had never hurt a single hair from her head, and she betrayed him when she got the best chance. Was she that kind of girl now? The back-stabbing, cheating, unfaithful, betraying girl? As people cheered for the opponent's point, she shook her head, trying to snap back into reality. Her eyes went to Edward who was watching her with concern. It was clear her mind was elsewhere and he felt guilty for putting her in that position. If she lost that game, she would never forgive him. She wouldn't even give him a chance to talk to her again. It was obvious she already knew that people knew, but what would she do? Would she never look at him in the face again and beg for Jacob's forgiveness, eventually coming back with him? And if he didn't forgive her, would Edward accept her, even if he was her second choice? What if she didn't go after Jake? Would she stay with him? It all gave him a headache and he knew exactly why she was so distracted in the court.

"Come on, Bella" Taylor said to Bella as she passed her to serve the ball.

Her stomach was uneasy, but she tried to keep my focus on winning the damn game and then locking herself in a bathroom for an hour before facing reality. She hit the ball and it hit the net. A mistake she rarely did, only when she was really tired. The other team celebrated the point and she took calming breaths. But before the other team could serve the coach asked for time out. She fought the tears, as she avoided looking at Jacob while she talked to her coach. Her head felt like exploding and her chest was burning with locked-up sobs. She wanted the game to end so she could go home and cry, but she didn't want to face reality. She was confused, as on everything else.

"Bella, come on, we need you back in this game. We only need five points and that's it, we win. You've gotta focus" Jasper said. The coach just snapped at her to 'put her fucking head into the game' and walked away. "We can trade…"

"No, the coach doesn't want me out of this fucking game" she said and gulped down water. "Five points"

"Yes, five points"

"Yeah. Alright" she nodded and gave him the bottle back.

With a lot of concentration, she was able to tune out the confusion on her mind and focus most of her brain on the game. Every now and then she would glance at Jacob and Edward, thinking what she should do, but now she had put her fucking head on the game as the coach asked. From the five points her team needed, Bella marked three, and after a group hug from her teammates, they shook hands with the opponents and the referees, and walked to the bench with people still screaming and cheering at them. Jacob wasn't there anymore, so she just grabbed her stuff and went back to the changing room. She took the quickest shower of her life, since her teammates were shooting her worried looks, and put on the dark grey spaghetti strap top, with the high-waist blue skirt she had packed in the hurry. She put on her grey flats and ran out of the dressing room, planning on getting a cab and talking to Jacob at the hotel. But as she was reaching the exit, she met Jacob.

"Jake" she breathed.

"Bella" he said coldly.

"I… How?" she asked quietly with a frown.

"You ask me how? Shouldn't I be asking you!" he snapped.

"I didn't know…"

"Yes, the fucking committee asked me to shut my mouth and not put pressure on you before a game" he said angrily, and glared at her. She thanked god they were in a quiet corridor and that no one was watching that. "How could you, Bella!"

"It was just…"

"A mistake? Once? Don't fucking lie to me, Isabella! It was all on the papers! You stayed with him the last two nights, you went out on a date. You planned every single detail of this, didn't you!"

His face red with anger, his hands on tight fists and he took a threatening step toward her. She had never seen him that mad, and it scared the hell out of her, so she took a step back, getting cornered against a wall.

"Jake, I'm so sorry" she cried, not knowing what else to say.

"You're sorry? You humiliated me in front of the whole world and all you have to say is that you are sorry? Are you listening to yourself?" he snapped. "You sound pathetic"

"What do you want me to say, Jake? I am sorry. I can't change the past…"

"Were you going to see him again?"

She stopped. She knew what the right answer would be: no. But it would be a lie. Hadn't she told him enough lies?

"Yes" she said quietly as tears escaped her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" he said looking at her with such disgust she felt sick with herself. "Good God, what happened to you? What the hell has he done to you? You are not like this, Bella? You would never do anything like that to me"

The fact that it was clear he was fighting tears, made her cry even harder.

"Please, Jake…" she begged, although she wasn't sure what she wanted him to do.

She reached for him and he pushed her hand away.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me, bitch" he growled.

"Jake" she cried.

"Shut up" he said clenching his eyes shut.

She stepped forward, but he sensed her movement, and pushed her back into the wall and glared at her.

"Hey"

Edward had been trying not to get involved on their fight as he stood on a corner with Alice, Jasper, Bella's coach and a friend of Jacob, but when he saw Jacob push Bella against the wall, and not loosen his tight grip on her shoulders, he decided it was time to intervene.

"Jake, dude, calm down" his friend said as they jogged to the couple.

Jacob's glare never left Bella's face as if he hadn't even noticed the newcomers.

"Bella!" Alice said seeing her friend whimper under her boyfriend's grip on her shoulders. "Jake, let go of her, you're hurting her!"

Jake pulled his hands away from Bella immediately as if he got burned. Edward was the first to reach them, and he immediately got between Jacob and Bella and looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked her while gently wiping away her tears.

"You son of a bitch take your hands off her!" Jake growled.

Thankfully, Jacob's friend held him back before he could punch Edward. Edward just stood there, protectively in front of Bella, watching Jake. He understood Jacob. If he ever lost a woman like Bella after years in a relationship in the way Jacob had lost her to him, he would probably use violence against anything on his path. Bella's coach and Jasper helped getting Jacob away, entering in a bathroom with him, and Edward turned back to Bella. She was crying even harder now, and she was shaking.

"Baby, I'm sorry" he said wiping away her tears.

She flinched with his touch.

"He's never gonna forgive me!" she sobbed. "How could I do that to him? What the hell was I thinking? I ruined everything"

The fact she was flinching away from him, and talking about what they had as a bad thing hurt Edward deeply.

Bella continued to sob and cry uncontrollably, until a point she couldn't stand anymore, so she slid to the ground against the wall. Alice left them to get Bella some water, knowing they needed to talk and took the longest way to get the water. Edward hesitantly crouched in front of Bella, not knowing what to do. She seemed lost. Getting Jacob wasn't an option. Alice had left. He wasn't any solution since Bella wasn't even looking at him, and couldn't bare his touch.

"I'm so sorry" he said softly. "I never meant to hurt you. I just… liked you" he sighed and sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. "I should have had restraint to stay away from you, but you… you're so beautiful, and charming that I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I ruined things for you"

She looked up at him, and even with red eyes, blotchy cheeks, running nose and tears trailing down, she was still beautiful to him. She grabbed him by she shirt and he touched her arm hesitantly as she slowly crawled onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, as the tears slowed. He wrapped his arms around her and gently, comfortingly rubbed her back. She wasn't cringing or flinching away anymore, in fact, it seemed like his touch was soothing her. He rested his head against hers and held her while she calmed down.

"I am sorry I hurt him" she mumbled. "But I am not sorry at all about meeting you. Does that make sense?"

He smiled against her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It does to me, sweetheart" he whispered.

She fell asleep – or passed out from exhaustion – in his arms and he took her back to her hotel room. A few people saw them but he doubted it mattered now. That morning there were photos of her sneaking out of his apartment and of them kissing and making out in his car in papers, revealing for the whole world their relationship, it couldn't get any worse. Alice opened the door for him and he carried Bella in, and gently laid her down in the bed. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Her head was exploding and her eyes were sore as she stared up at Edward.

"Alice, can you get her some Tylenol?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be back" Alice said before leaving the two alone.

Bella scooted on the bed, and Edward slowly laid down beside her. She snuggled on his arms and breathed in his scent, taking deep breaths to try to make her mind slow down so the pain would ease a bit. Edward's rhythmical heartbeat soothed her and her grip on his short loosened.

"How did he know?" she asked. She needed to know how the ending began.

"We were caught by photographers last night, it was on newspapers and magazines this morning… Jasper said the committee asked his team and staff not to pressure him, but once they realized he didn't know, they hid it, until after the game"

"And then they asked him not to pressure me" she sighed. That was so unfair. Jake had to pretend everything was alright when all he wanted was to snap.

"I'm sorry" Edward said.

"Me too" she answered and wiped the tears.

"You have to rest, sweetheart. You have a game tomorrow evening" he reminded her.

She nodded and as Alice entered the room with Tylenol and a bottle of water he started to slip away from Bella.

"Wait" Bella choked out, grabbing his arm. "Stay, please"

He hesitated, but as she looked up at him, with those wide, teary eyes, he couldn't deny her anything. He nodded and got back in bed with her. Bella took the pills Alice gave her and the water, and went back to Edward's arms. Alice watched her friend relax with her brother, and wondered if this was the end of all the confusion for them or just the beginning.

"You have to rest too, Edward" Alice said quietly. "Tomorrow morning…"

"I know" he cut her off, not taking his eyes from Bella as he played with her hair.

Alice nodded and told him to call her if needed, and left them, knowing she couldn't help anyway else then. Bella knew she needed to decide what she would do. The press would make her life and Edward's hell now that they had caught them. And Jake… She shared an apartment with him in L.A., she needed to talk to him, solve stuff. But, was their relationship at that stage really? Unsolvable, where she should be thinking how to get her stuff out of the apartment? She liked to think that they could work things out. It would never be the same, but the thought of not having him in her life was so strange, that she couldn't bear it. Maybe someday he would forgive her, enough so they could be friends. But that would never happen if she stayed in Edward's arms. She needed to start fixing her mistakes immediately.

And what about Edward? His life was a mess because of her. That was much more than he had wanted, she thought. Their affair would have repercussions for a long time in his life. It was like she was the opposite of Midas – while what he touched turned into gold, what she touched became a mess. But she knew that Edward would never leave her. It was just who he is. It was obvious he was going to feel guilty for all the mess in her life, ignore the mess in his. He would want to take responsibility, and would stay with her. She didn't want hm to stay with her for pity. But she did want him.

She crawled up and he seemed hesitant with her now. She cupped his face with one hand and pulled him for a kiss. It was soft, and sweet. Edward tried to express how much he cared for her. Bella had caught his heart in such a short period of time that it scared him, but he wanted her, and he fought the fear the feeling brought. He cupped her cheek, wiping the remaining tears with his thumb and he felt her lips curve a little against his. She deepened the kiss, and Edward let her, but as she unbuttoned his shirt he got confused. He didn't know what was going through her mind. That seemed like the last thing they should do in that moment.

"Bella…" he whispered stopping her hands.

"I need you" was all that she said as she stared at him in the eyes.

He gave in, trusting that she knew what was best for her in that moment and what she needed. If she needed him, he would always be there for her, anyway she wanted. It was different from the two nights they spent together. During those nights they were driven by lust, and although in some points they connected emotionally, in the end those nights had a main meaning: sex. This time was different, so much different. They were slow, not paying attention to pleasure as they touched each other. They were being selfish in a way – they were doing what felt right for them, but in that moment they didn't know if it was right for the other. Edward made love to her that night. And as they climaxed, a couple of tears escaped Bella's eyes. She felt different – in a good way. She had never felt that connected to anyone. She felt overwhelmed by the emotions. The tears worried Edward, but she gave him a smile before falling asleep, calming him a bit. He watched as she slept and knew he would never fall asleep with her. He was too intrigued by her to let his mind drift. He needed to rest for the competition in the morning. So he dressed up, and with a soft kiss in her lips he left, leaving a note.

_Still coming to watch me swim, right?  
Love,  
E._

Bella woke up and frowned at the empty bed. She remembered Edward had a competition that morning. She got up, took a shower and asked room service for breakfast. Deciding to face reality, she asked for the newspaper too, and she already knew it wouldn't be good when the boy that brought it stared at her. She sat in bed, sipping her orange juice, and unfolded the paper. In the corner of the front page there was a picture of her playing the day before, one of Jake and one of Edward. She flipped through the pages, hoping it wouldn't be so bad as she thought. There was an article on her love affair and what happened yesterday. It was all guesses on what happened, but most of it was right. Jake had left her and she and Edward continued 'together'. It announced that Edward would be swimming at ten o'clock, and Bella playing at five. She knew they probably thought she was going to go watch Edward. They would take pictures of her and write another story about them. She didn't want to have her life snooped into. They didn't know the truth. They had a lot of right facts, but they didn't know the feelings behind them. She had told Edward she wouldn't miss him playing for nothing in the world, but things changed since that. She finished her breakfast, and got her phone. The competition was in less than an hour and Edward was probably already at the aquatic center, waiting for her.

"Hello?" he answered over the noise.

"Hi" she said meekly.

"Hey" he said happily. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he needed to. He wanted to see her. He was talking to his family in an area secluded for athletes and guests before he had to go change and warm up. His coach had told him to stay calm and relaxed, but it seemed impossible with everything going on.

"Are you at the center?" she asked frowning at the background noise.

"Yeah. Talking to my family. I have to go in a few minutes... Are you almost here? I wanted to see you"

Why was he making that so much harder for her? Why did he have to be so sweet and perfect?

"No. I'm at the hotel" she mumbled.

"Ah" he said disappointedly.

"It's best if I don't go. In fact… Wouldn't it be better if we would stay away from each other a bit. I don't want my life in papers and Jake would never forgive me if I kept seeing you right now"

In her mind she was just justifying, with great motives, why she wasn't going, and why they needed to be more discreet.

But in his mind she was asking him to back off so she could try to get Jacob's forgiveness and get back with him. She didn't want to see him anymore. Things got too complicated, she didn't want him if it meant it would complicate her life. To him, she was just saying they wouldn't see each other anymore.

"Oh" he mumbled and shook his head. "Yeah, fine"

"I'm sorry, Edward"

"It's fine" he repeated. "Whatever"

"Okay, so… ahn, good luck" she said awkwardly.

"Thanks. Bye" he said dismissively.

She stared at the phone as she was greeted with silence before she could even say goodbye. She decided to get ready for the day. The team would probably want to meet and have lunch in a couple hours. She put on denim shorts, a white T-shirt, Nike black sneakers, and pulled her hair in a ponytail. When she was looking for her eyeliner around the mess her room was, she saw a piece of paper between the sheets. She took it and read the post-it Edward had left, twice, before turning and grabbing a different top. She put the Union Jack cropped top he had given her, finally finished her light make-up, and grabbed a denim jacket and sunglasses. As she took the elevator she met Jasper.

"Good morning" he said carefully. Last time he had seen her she was crying and sobbing.

"Hey" she said surprising him. She was chirpy. She was pushing the button with hurry, and looking at the time on her phone.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Edward has a game in half an hour and I should be there" she said.

"You have a game later" he reminded her.

"I know. I'll be back before it, don't worry"

"Bella…"

"Wanna go? That way you keep an eye on me. I have an extra ticket"

Jasper eyed her as she smiled at him expectantly. He didn't have anything to do, he was just going for a walk. Perhaps it would be a good idea to go with her, to keep an eye on her, and to see that pixie British girl that had been very amusing.

"Okay"

So, together they took a cab, asking the driver to hurry. They had less than fifteen minutes when they finally entered the center, and Jasper turned to the bleachers.

"No" Bella said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the closed off area that were the dressing rooms. "I have to talk to him"

Jasper thought she was insane. Security on those kinds of events was very hard to pass and how did she want to get into the dressing room, fifteen minutes before the game? But surprisingly, they were able to pass. All they needed was Jasper hold out his coach pass, and the security didn't even scan it to see that he had nothing to do with swimming. They got in and Bella ran through dressing rooms, searching for Edward. She finally found one that had a sign saying that Great Britain's athletes were using the room, and she banged the door. A man older than them opened the door and stared at Bella in surprise. Of course he knew who she was, she was all over the news the day before.

"Can I come in?" she asked desperately.

She needed to talk to Edward.

He hesitated but opened the door for them. Ignoring men half naked and their coaches, Bella ran to the one who had copper hair and wide, surprised green eyes. She jumped on him, and he caught her in a hug. He had been all nerves since her call and he couldn't believe she went there to see him, and sneaked into the dressing rooms.

"I wouldn't miss it for nothing in the world" she said, repeating the words she had spoken on their date.

He smiled and pulled back, meeting her lips immediately.

"Thank you" he said.

"You better win a medal, Edward. If I am photographed with this top, the only thing to save you from my wrath will be silver or gold" she grinned.

"Bronze isn't good enough for you?" he laughed.

"No, you have enough bronze here" she said tugging on his hair, pulling him to another kiss.

"Oh, by the way" Bella said and leaned to whisper in his ear. "My answer… Of course I'm still coming to watch you, silly. xxxx _Love_, B"

He smiled and gave her a peck before his coach told them she should leave. She wished him good luck and told him she would be waiting for him after he got the medal. When Edward walked out of the dressing room he was more relaxed and Bella, with her sunglasses on, made her way to the bleachers with Jasper to meet his family.

That was the first of many times she would be photographed with a Union Jack top, on the bleachers, cheering for Edward.

They continued to date during the two weeks in London. They were photographed a lot of times, but the press' fun eventually died down, since it was no fun to catch a couple that had nothing to hide anymore. They went out on dates, and she spent a lot of time at his apartment. At first it worried her coach, but he realized Edward relaxed her the same way she did him. The committees stayed out of the subject, always afraid of pressuring the athletes and damaging their game. Edward got two silver medals, one gold and one bronze – but Bella was happy with it and he didn't see her wrath. In the eve of the closing ceremony, Bella got silver medal, standing opposite to Alice, who got bronze.

They were the happiest two weeks of Bella's life. Of course it had it's downs, but it had a lot of ups, and her life was a hummingbird heart's cardiogram.

It was in the Friday before Bella got the silver medal that Edward told her he was falling hard for her. She had decided to stay, and would stay until September in England, in vacations, and announced she would use her boyfriend as tour guide.

By the end of the games, she finally got to talk to Jake. He was still mad, but he had seen she was happy with Edward through the pictures on the newspapers. The Englishman had brought more beaming smiles to her face in two weeks than he did in a year, and he had admitted defeat, wishing the best for the couple. To Bella's happiness, they stayed friends, even though in the beginning it was a bit strained. Bella needed to thank Jacob. After all if he hadn't pointed her out to a scout she would never have been an American team player, and wouldn't have met Edward.

Edward and Bella rushed into things a bit, always. But they did it as it felt right for them, and it always was great. On Bella's birthday, after a party at Edward's parents' house for her, she had awoken in Edward's bed, with him laying across the bed, his head in her bare stomach and smiling at her. She looked down and saw a post-it on her breasts. She rolled her eyes at him, and took it.

_I love you. Marry me?  
xxxxx  
E._

She stared at him wide eyed as he presented her a gold ring with diamonds, and two heart shaped gemstones, one ruby and one sapphire. After a kiss and laughter filled yes, he slipped the ring into her finger.

Six months later, they got married, Bella was living with him – she had transferred into Cambridge – and was playing at a local team. But soon, they had a difficult choice to make. Bella had gotten proposals from the Great Britain's team and from France's national team. While she would love to play with Alice, the proposal from France was much better, and they took it. Edward could keep practicing in France, and Bella always wanted to go there.

They lived there for five years, during world championships, world cups and Brazil's 2016 Olympics. Then they came back when she became pregnant of Sophie Esme Cullen. Bella took the job Great Britain's had offered her again when she was recovered from birth, but soon, she had Nathan Charles Cullen.

They continued to bring medals home until retirement. Then they both became coaches, including to their own children. Sophie followed her father's steps, and Nathan loved his mother and aunt's sport.

Later, Bella thought: Who would have thought that what began as an affair would be the beginning of a gold-bringers lineage?

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this... I got the idea a long time ago, when the Olympics were on, watching the volleyball games... BRAZIL = GOLD... Celebration around here was really inspiring :D**

** Link to outfits on my profile!**

**Tell me what you think... REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	2. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	3. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
